Situation
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Cormac McLaggen tries to kiss Hermione at a party they're attending. Draco Malfoy sees this and goes into over-protective boyfriend mode. "Stay away from my girl!" yelled the Slytherin blonde. "Or I'll break your face, McLaggen." One-Shot. Dramione.


**Summary: Cormac McLaggen tries to kiss Hermione at a party they're attending. Draco Malfoy sees this and goes into over-protective boyfriend mode. "Stay away from my girl!" yelled the Slytherin blonde. "Or I'll break your face, McLaggen."**

**Disclaimer: Are disclaimers even necessary? I'm clearly not J.K Rowling.**

"What is it this time, McLaggen?" asked Hermione in annoyance as the Gryffindor made his way towards her. How in Merlin's name did he get sorted into Gryffindor anyway? He didn't have any of their qualities.

Cormac grinned. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone in a corner?" he said in what was supposed to be a charming voice.

Charming? thought Hermione. More like repulsive. She wondered how Cormac was even there at Harry and Ginny Potter's first anniversary party. Harry disliked the man as much as his wife did. Maybe Ron was the one who invited him since they were both on the same Quidditch team.

"It's none of your business", said Hermione in a polite tone. Her patience was running thin. In the last one and a half hour, Cormac had approached her eight times for eight different reasons. He started with offering her a drink, then requested a dance, commented on how she looked and the list went on and on.

"Still waiting for your boyfriend to show up?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "A gentleman always knows not to make a lady wait."

"And how would you know how a gentleman behaves?" interrupted the voice of Lavender Weasley, Ron's wife of two years. "You're not one."

"Lavender", greeted Cormac, ignoring her icy tone. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

Lavender snorted. "Don't be polite with me, McLaggen. After sabotaging Ron's broom and breaking his arm, you're lucky I haven't dismembered you", she said.

Cormac made a face. "Don't blame me for something I didn't do, Lav", he said. "And it doesn't sound nice to talk about hurting people at social events."

Lavender shared a look with Hermione before walking away to search for her husband. Hermione planned to follow the other woman when Cormac had her pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me!" snarled Hermione, reaching for her wand but then she realised that she was dressed in a gown and didn't have it with her at the moment.

"Come on 'Mione. You know you want it", he said as he brought his lips down to hers. "You've denied me for so long already."

~X~

A tired Draco Malfoy walked into the Potters' party-room with a frown on his face. He'd been stuck into doing some work at his office which resulted in him being so late. Despite the fact that he was completely worn out, he'd promised his beloved girlfriend that he'd attend no matter what and Draco L. Malfoy wasn't the sort of man who went back on promises.

What he didn't expect to see was Hermione in Cormac bloody McLaggen's arms.

He went on over and pulled the other man off of her. "What the heck is going on here?" he asked.

"Draco!" Hermione said his name in relief. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What were you doing?" he turned to Cormac.

"What do ya think I was doing? I was..."

He wasn't able to complete his sentence as Draco's fist connected with his jaw.

"What was that for?" groaned Cormac, staggering back.

"Stay away from my girl!" yelled Draco. "Or I'll break your face next time."

"You don't have the guts to, Malfoy. You're not man enough."

~X~

Harry J Potter liked Hermione's boyfriend. He thought that Draco was a good man who'd changed after the war. He also knew that Malfoy had a temper problem and once he was provoked, there was no stopping what would come next.

But he had to try anyway.

He ran towards the corner in which Malfoy, Hermione and McLaggen stood and tried to play peace-maker. After all, he was more than capable of handling two men. Wasn't he the one who killed Voldemort?

"Why don't you leave, McLaggen?" he said in an authoritative voice. "Before Draco here ends you."

Cormac merely shrugged. "He punches like a girl. I'd like to see him in duel."

Uh-oh, warning bells rang in the Boy Who Lived, Harry's head. This wasn't going to end well.

Draco fumed. He took a deep breath before he whipped out his wand and raised it towards Cormac. "Let's take this outside", he said. "Then I'll show you who's the girl here."

"Um guys, Ginny won't be happy if you fight", said Harry weakly.

Said redhead made her way to her husband with her hands planted on her hips. "I won't be happy", she said. "But I'd love to see Mc Man-Whore get what he deserves. Draco is more than capable of dealing with him."

What? thought Harry. Was this his wife speaking? She hated violence!

"Draco", said Hermione finally. "Don't do anything."

Ginny and Draco faced her with identical expressions of disappointment. "Hermione..." said Ginny.

"No fighting", ordered Hermione firmly.

Cormac patted her shoulder. "I knew that you wouldn't want anything to happen to me, baby", he said.

Hermione shook her head. "Really?" she said in disbelief. "You're not going to back off, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not until your mine."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "As if she'd want to be with scum like you", he spat. "Don't even suggest such a thing. She's mine."

"Am I a piece of property?" asked Hermione, training her glare onto the blonde Slytherin.

"No love", answered Draco. "You merely belong to me."

"Possessive much, Malfoy?" muttered Harry under his breath.

Draco looked up and nodded. "Very." Why bother deny something that was the truth?


End file.
